


Stealing A Kiss

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [19]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, Post-Apocalypse, Sex with Metal, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “Knew you were up to no good,” he whispered as he leaned against the wall beside Dean.





	Stealing A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> written for my [](https://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[kissbingo](https://kissbingo.livejournal.com/) prompt of 'stolen'

 

  
“He said he’d be this way,” Sam said as he and John walked down the small set of tunnels.  Sam didn’t know what was going on, but his brother had been a bit secretive lately.  Sam trusted him, knew that Dean was his through and through so he didn’t worry.  Except where he did because being his and not being in trouble were not the same at all.

John grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a stop at the first sound.  They stepped closer but when the noise came again Sam recognized the soft moan for what it was.

“Did your brother send us here to watch porn?” John asked with a smirk.

Sam closed his eyes, shaking his head because, considering everything else, he had a pretty good idea that John was right.  And that John was about to get an eyeful he wasn’t expecting to see.

They came slowly around the corner and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darker patches of tunnel that far in.  There was Dean though, his forearms pressed against the wall, his pants around his ankles, and Derek Reese’s hands at his hips, pulling him back harder on his cock.

“Jesus, Dean,” Sam moved forward, not bothering to stop.  He moved closer, watching Derek’s smirk as he continued to piston out of his brother.  “Knew you were up to no good,” he whispered as he leaned against the wall beside Dean.

Dean smiled at him as he looked up, “Got tired of waiting Sammy,” he said before pulling Sam close enough to kiss.

Derek’s movements didn’t stop, no matter who was there with Dean and he had an idea that Derek and Dean had planned this together, that it wasn’t some sneak attack on both Derek and John that brought them there today. 

When Dean let him go, Sam moved back to John’s side, pulling him closer even though John moved with failing steps.  When Sam finally pushed him up against the wall and kissed him, it was Derek who moaned into the darkness around them. 

He didn’t stop, didn’t let up as he undid John’s belt and began working his pants down his hips.  He opened John up with his fingers and was just about to line himself up when he felt Derek’s hand on his shoulder.

“Switch?”

“Hell yeah,” Sam said as he stepped back.  He watched Derek pull out of his brother before moving over to John’s side.  Sam gave them a few minutes privacy as he sunk into Dean’s body.  He pressed in, biting lightly at the nape of Dean’s neck.  “What the hell are you doing, Dean?”

Dean smirked.  “Well it was time for someone to do something.  Thought if John didn’t want him I might steal him away, you know, for those nights when he and Cameron are too busy.”

Sam snapped his hips hard into his brother and Dean moaned.  The answering moan beside him made Sam turn his head.  He pressed his lips to Dean’s shoulder and knew his brother was watching too. 

Derek slid slowly into his nephew, the look on his face something akin to awe and a lot like love and everything that was salvation. 

John’s head was bowed but one hand held his Uncle’s hand tight over his hip as he moved against him.  Sam pulled Dean’s head back and kissed him soundly.  After all, he thought as he continued to take pleasure from his brother’s body, Dean wasn’t the only one that could steal a kiss. 

 


End file.
